


Queries

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e16 The U.S. Poet Laureate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-03
Updated: 2004-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Danny calls CJ for comments on or off the record about the day's events.





	Queries

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Queries

**Queries**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** CJ and Danny  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Ben, CJ/Danny, Ben/Katie  
**Category(s):** Post-ep, romance(?)   
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** Danny calls CJ for comments on or off the record about the day's events.  
**Spoiler:** "The U.S. Poet Laureate"  


Later, alone in her office, CJ allowed herself to chuckle out loud. So old school. Very effective. 

"CJ?" Carol peeked in. "Danny's on line one. Are you in?" 

"Sure," CJ answered picking up the phone. "CJ." 

"Hey. I've loved your non-apology apologies. Very skillful." 

"Danny, if you've seen all that, then you know I'm not going to give some reporter halfway around the world a quote." 

"I didn't ask. I'm just saying, I had fun watching you deal with the President having his fun with the other guy. And it was very classy for the Dems to go to work while the President was being reprimanded. But I actually wanted to ask about a couple other things." 

"Like?" 

"I hear Tabitha froze in the middle of "Howl" at a Georgetown lecture." 

"Wasn't her thing at pretty much the same time as the President's energy speech?" 

"Yeah, maybe an hour or two earlier." 

"And you must know that I just got free from the press following the energy speech." 

"So you're not going to comment." 

"No. What else?" 

"I'm interested in the timing of Ainsley's promotion." 

"No comment." 

"Okay. It's been nice talking to you. I don't suppose you'd say anything off the record on any of those things? Or Josh on LemonLymon.com?" 

"Nope. Thanks for calling. You should stop by the White House sometime. You know, if you're ever in this hemisphere again." 

"Okay. Bye." 

After hanging up, CJ contemplated how much more work she would have had if Danny had been here, asking hard questions in the Briefing Room and following up in her office. She mused that she wouldn't have minded since his quick wit and sparkling eyes would have accompanied the intelligent, insightful, and inquisitive queries. 


End file.
